Operable partition arrangements are employed in hotels, clubs, convention halls, schools, offices, and any other location where it is desired to subdivide a large room space into smaller room spaces, either temporarily or for an extended period of time. The partition arrangements include discrete panels suspended from an overhead track, which panels are moveable along the track. The partition arrangements typically include a storage space into which the panels can be moved, along the track, for storage when it is not desired to subdivide the large room space.
It is desirable to provide such a panel that is fire resistant.